


Convergence

by The_Midnight_Elements



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Daddy Issues, F/M, Imprinting, Mates, Misunderstandings, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, The beast - Freeform, bbrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Midnight_Elements/pseuds/The_Midnight_Elements
Summary: In nature, if animals or plants share space they often start to gain similarities of behaviors or superficial markings. The same could be said about people who co-habitat for long periods of time.  Now -Two years after the awakening of the Beast, The Rise and Fall of Trigon, and the Unmasking of Red X - the Titans are faced with the fact they are affected by their closeness to one another in ways they haven't fully comprehended just yet.[I will 100% change this summary because it works to a point. Basically a soul mate fan fiction that revolves around the emergence of an irregularity that comes from just one of the Titans that spreads to all]





	1. Marks

Elven ears pitched downwards as that normally smiling face frowned at the folder open in front of him. Garfield Logan, known as Beast Boy or Changeling, wasn't pleased at what he was seeings. Cyborg had given him the file two years ago, but it had taken till today for Garfield to find the strength to read it. The team Medic kept thorough notes of that fateful day - when a fight with a bad guy awakened a primal part of Garfield's genetics giving life to The Beast. Now, just under his skin and in his mind, the Beast prowled about waiting for a chance to escape. Last Night, he had done just that. Beast boy closed his eyes tightly, still tasting phantom copper in his mouth. A New villain, Maximum, had come to town intent on destroying as many buildings as possible. A test of his prowess, apparently. 

Upon Titan's arrival on the scene, the man was using a cement pillar as a bat to hit cars towards buildings with cowering people inside. Each of the titans had their part to play - Starfire and Raven taking to the air to capture the cars and attack from the skies, Robin and Cyborg using their tech to distract the brute as Beast Boy became a gorilla to combat strength with strength. One minute they were winning and then the next Maximum hurled a car at a distracted Starfire. Raven intercepted with her power only to be greeted with a cement pillar to the side. Watching his friend slam into a brick wall and slid down it, unconscious, triggered the Beast. 

When Beast Boy came to, Maximum was a bloody mess of limbs on the ground. A twisted sense of satisfaction came from the back of his mind as the Beast receded once more. All that Beast Boy knew was there was blood in his mouth that wasn't his and a fallen comrade protectively encircled in his arms. Robin was staring at him from behind the mask, as if he wasn't sure what to do with his companion. Not knowing what else to do or what to say, Beast Boy stood - picking up Raven at the same time. Holding the girl in his arms was easier now that he had passed through puberty with several inches of height and muscle. The girl was breathing, the even tempo was all that kept the Beast from crawling back out of Beast Boy's skin. Robin dismissed Cyborg and Beast boy back to the Tower to take care of Raven while he and Starfire worked on cleaning up the damage. Just before they left, Starfire had made an off handed comment about The Beast having a mark that could be an injury. Yet, Beast Boy had none.

The ride back to the tower had been tense and silent - their comrade deep in a healing trance. They tucked her into a medical bed before Cyborg pulled him out to ask him if he had read that file on the Beast from two years ago. With a shake of his head, Beast Boy frowned asking why. 

"Because that mark Starfire saw wasn't a wound. Look, just read your file" Cyborg said, turning back to the Medical room to check on Raven's vitals. 

Sure enough, the next day had Garfield opening the hidden folder on his desk. There, clipped on top of the papers, was a photo of the mark. A Soul Mark. His other side had a  _soul mate._   Reaching up, Beast boy rubbed the mark on his left pectoral thoughtfully. Beneath his clothes the words ' ** _I don't fear the Beast._** ' was scrawled there in sharp red letters. And on the Beast, in the same position, the words ' ** _I fear for the Man._** ' in a dark color stood out on the green furred chest. Together they seemed to make a complete sentence. Yet, the Fur made it difficult to see the handwriting to know if it was said by the same person or by two different people. In order for the Beast to have a Soul Mark meant sometime in the future there would be a moment where someone could _speak_ to the Beast. For a moment Garfield's face twisted into a snarl as rage bloomed in his chest. Two Soul Marks, as if being green wasn't enough.  Self-loathing overcame him, and in the privacy of his soundproof bedroom, he allowed himself a minute to roar out all his anguish. 

Yet, just as it started, a sensation echoed out of his mark. It felt like a sun warmed blanked being draped over him. His other half was sending soothing feelings through the bond. Likely feeling his pain in those moments. The closer he got to his Eighteenth birthday, the more he could feel his soul mate. Cyborg warned that since his mark was right on his heart, it was likely that he would start to feel more than just their emotions. In fact, he may start feeling their pain and if his other half also had their soul mark closer to their heart, telepathy was a high likelihood of setting in after meeting. Eyes still closed, he imaged being a kitten, curled up under fresh laundry, sending that feelings back to his Soul Mate. Just as quickly as the sensation came, it vanished. His soul mate was older than him so it was only possible for him to send things when they initiated contact, which was rare.

His eyes searched for the calendar on his wall. In two weeks it would be his birthday, the day when everything would change. Not only with him but with all the titans. They all had decided early on that they would wait till Garfield to turn 18 before they spoke about Soul Mark and Soul Mates. As heros, it was difficult for them to have Mates. But Heros older than them had them and were capable of keeping them, so they would work together to help each other find those other parts of themselves. If only to know where their weakness could lie. 

*****


	2. Chapter 2

A new villain. Of course it had to be a new villain. If it was an old villain, she would have been paying more attention to all sides. Instead, Raven had been more concerned with Starfire being hit by the car that went flying in the fray of the fight. But that was the problem, saving Starfire was like saving a kitten from a tree - pointless but something that happened to soothe the nerves. So focused there, that she didn't see the behemoth swing that pillar of cement until pain ratcheted up her side and was quickly followed by an excruciating pain that sent her into darkness. The last thing she heard was a familiar, heartbreaking roar. 

Raven mentally sighed as she floated in her mindscape, seeing blue and red magick run through her body, working to fix the damage there. There was a focal point that she could focus on while her powers worked to heal her body. Last year she had turned Eighteen, her bonds with her soul mates awakened. Both of them. When she turned sixteen, and Trigon's birthmark grew bright against her skin, another soul mark appeared. It had been there the whole time. The words hidden on her human body, only to be seen when her demonic side rose high in her blood. The fight with Doctor Light had been the first time she suspected it's existence. 

She had twin markings on each aspect of herself, the four line wrapped around the ribs on her left side. 'For Luck/For Strength' were stacked on top of each other. Hidden beneath them, was the words 'Please don't fear me/Accept my Imprint.' The top lines were written in the same hand, while the bottom lines were scratched lines that didn't quite look like handwriting. Two different hands were the writers of Raven's Soul Marks. Two different beings were destined to her mates for life. She wasn't quite sure how to deal with that. The Jagged bond felt content, soothed and at peace in a way that was rare. Early into her eighteenth birthday she learned that her second mate was a dark kind, prone to rage and dark moods. While her first mate was a lighter person. Happier, playful.

But now, all she felt was the opposite in them. Now her first mate was in pain. Even in a healing trance Raven felt the need to sooth their mood. She focused all her empathic abilities on that mark, sending as much warm contentment as she could. It wouldn't be much, not while she was healing, but she wanted it to be enough to temper the swell of anguish that was within them. From her heart she could feel them respond in kind - warmth coming through the bond. As quickly as it began, it ended. Her magick was needed to heal her body, not to soothe hurting mates. At least her prowling one was silent at least. Normally they would be the one to cause her headaches.

Several hours later her body was healed once again, allowing her to awaken. Unlike the time before, she woke slowly. Her body floated back down to the top of the mattress before her eyes opened once more. There was a rhythmic beeping to her right, letting her know that she had been down long enough for Cyborg to set up a monitor to watch over her. Sitting up, Raven looked down at her ruined outfit, find cement dust, sweat and grease up and down her. Wrinkling her nose, Raven shifted to get up.

The hiss of the door let her know she was no longer alone. The Cybernetic man walked in, a wide grin on his face. 

"Morning sunshine! Nice to see you up and about!" Cyborg said overly cheerfully. Raven raised a brow at him, wondering why there was a force behind the smile. There was an uncurrent of guilt and anxiety that Raven could feel wafting off him. Her eyes narrowed.

"What wrong?" She asked in a deadpann voice, but her eyes demanded answers. Cyborg smile dropped in favor of a more serious look. He took a seat on the medical bed next to her. There was a moment of silence before he spoke.

"You were out for a while, Rae. The moment you hit the ground, well Maximum end up there soon after." Cyborg hedged, unsure if he should continue. But Raven's stare grew heavier the long she looked at him.

"Beast Boy changed into the Beast." Cyborg broke with a sigh. Raven's eyebrow shot into her hairline. How could he let that happen? Was the fight so hard that Beastboy felt the need to give into the Primal part of him? What drove the need for the change. When Raven asked, all she got was an even look.

"Nothin. In fact, it was like seeing you get knocked out made it easier for the Beast to take over." 

"Did he hurt anyone?" Raven asked, knowing that was Beast Boy's greatest fear. To turn into a monster that took lives. It went against everything the shapeshifter stood for. That fear was eased when Cyborg shook his head.

"Just Maximum, the man's in critical condition. But Grass stain was able to pull back afterwards." Cyborg said with a an untone of relief that he felt to his core. Raven nodded in agreement before she felt compelled to ask.

"Do you have the fight footage? Can I see it?" Raven asked. Cyborg gave her a confused look.

"Why would you want to see that?"

"I'm an Empath, I need to know what kind of emotions he is likely to give off. The more I know the less likely I will be affected." Raven supplied, keeping her other more personal reasons for this desire from her friends. Cyborg seemed to take the facts as is, his eyes taking a far off look. 

"Done. It'll be on your personal server." With that Cyborg discharged her, telling her she was off rooster for the next day. That would be enough time for Raven to assess what could have been going through Beast Boy's mind at the time of his transformation and what his mind was likely to be like now. It was true she would be affected by his emotions but she was more concerned with how her friend was in light of this event. She never liked her friends to hurt, and Beast Boy was the type to hide his emotional wounds behind false cheer.


	3. First View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven watches what happened from cyborg point of view and realizes there was a lot that her Teammate left out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS UNEDITED. I wanted to push out another chapter now. Follow my thought process and not lose it like I did my other fics.

_This is what I thought it would be_ , Raven thought as she paused the moment just after she hit the wall. Cyborg was looking directly at Beast Boy mid transformation. The rage there, the clear hatred directly at Maximum sent shivered down Raven's spine. That look was like that image of the famous angry Lion - eyes wide, teeth bared, and hackled raised, ready to attack the enemy in it's territory. She feared starting the video again, knowing that she would likely see the Beast brutalize the man without qualms. But she had to continue, had to know. Last night had changed the dynamics of the group and she wouldn't walk intot he common room blind.

But when she started the video, things took a turn. Instead of immediately attacking Maximum, The Beast raced to Raven's side, intercepting the pillar that was heading to hit her fallen body. The pillar collided with the Beast's back as the green form covered Raven. A long, muscle corded arm wrapped around the pillar and yanked it one way -taking it from Maximum's hold- before the Beast used it to slam the villain to ground. And then he continued to use that pillar to beat the man as his free arm reached to the ground and pulled Raven protectively to his chest. But soon the Pillar broke and Maximum hurled himself at the Beast. Jawals were opened and clamped down on the man's arm that came to punch him. Like a dog with a toy, the Beast shook the man by his arm, clamping down before yanking in the opposite way to rip a piece of meat free. Shock and bloodless eventually made the villain limp. No longer a threat.

Cyborg hadn't moved the entire time. Still shocked by what he was seeing apparently.The Beast stared at the broken villain body before staring straight at the camera, eyebrow raised. Moments passed and no one moved or said anything. Then the Beast broke eye contact to look down at Raven, staring as his body began to shrink back to normal size. A bewildered and frightened Beast Boy appeared, his mouth moving - likely tasting the blood there. But his arm still cradled Raven. Instead of dropping her in his fear of likely losing time, He stood up  _with her. He cradled her body to him just like the Beast._  

Raven sat back in her chair, stopping the video just as Beast Boy looked down at an unconscious Raven. The look there was uncertainty but relief. She could almost feel his emotions from the video. Almost like she had felt it before.  _I have_ , she thought, remembering the day that the Beast came to life. When he learned he hadn't hurt her, rather raved her. He had felt relief and uncertainty about how it came about. But under those emotioned, there had been a dark sense of satisfaction in that he had succeeded in protecting her. Then she hadn't thought much about it, but seeing another incident like this made her thinking upon that again. 

Her violet eyes skipped fromt he screen to her alarm clock. Broken red number indicated it was 9:30am in the morning. Closing her eyes, Raven stretched out her senses to see where all her team mate were. Starfire was in the kitchen, Robin in the Evidence room, Cyborg was in the Garage, and Beast Boy was working his way down the hallway to Starfire. Eyes opening once more to glance at the scene frozen on the screen, Raven's brows pulled together thoughtfully. Was she ready to face Beast Boy now? That would be the only way to assess the damage to his psyche that came from changing to the Beast. Being adapt at hiding his feeling, Beast Boy was likely to fool Robin into believing he was fine. He couldn't do the same with Raven. 

One more look at the screen drove Raven to stand up and change her close. She was going to make an appearance now. Get an immediate reaction to seeing her before Cyborg had a chance to tell the Green man she was okay. Surprise was the key to truly gaining a truthful appraisal of her team mate's true feelings.


	4. Chapter 4

Beast Boy flipped the folder closed and tossed it onto the already cluttered floor. While he had given up the bunk beds as he grown beyond them, his room was still a mess. That part couldn't be helped. Nesting was one of the few instincts that went across the animal kingdom. There were times when he did a massive overhaul and clean, but that was typically when he had been shifting into migratory animals more often. The clock on his wall informed him that it was slipping closer to late morning. Robin liked to skip afternoon training to give everyone a chance to decompress after a battle. So there was a chance that he would be able to sneak a nap during the day. Last night he hadn't slept at all.

Pressing his ear to the door, Beast Boy listened out towards the kitchen to listen and hear if there was anyone out there. The tell-tale wisp of air movement told him that Start fire was the only person in the kitchen. It was safe. In the kitchen he began to pull all the fixings he needed in order to make omelettes. He cracking a couple of eggs into the pan. Unconsciously he put a pot of water on the stove. It was his pattern of waking up. If Raven had been awake, hadn't been hurt, he would have made her also made her an omelette. His hand tightened on the handle of the spoon as a phantom copper taste appeared in his mouth. He set it to the side, turning to get fridge to get some juice to rinse out the gamey sensation in his mouth. 

When he turned around, Raven was right there. A sharp squeak escaped him as he jumped into the air. He was now a cat, hair sticking up as he came down to the floor, back arched as he stared up at the Empath that stared down at him, juice held in her black powers. 

"Raven!" He exclaimed, transforming back to wrap her in a hug. Then he remember what happened and sharply let her go. The look on Raven's face was a mixture of mild humor and concern.

"I'm fine, Beast Boy." She said, looking over he face. He wanted to ask more, but the faint smell of ready to burn eggs drew him back to the stove. His mind eager for a chance to ignore her searching gaze. Silence drifted between them as a cup of juice appeared at his elbow. He looked from it to Raven, who was had made herself a cup of tea and was now sitting at the bar across from him. Still gazing at him, still appearing pensive.

Two plates, food cut in half and slid across the bar with a fork, Beast boy set about eating his portion. He couldn't look at her, each time he did, she saw flashes over her falling. It made the Beast grumble under his skin.

"You're not okay, Beast Boy" Raven's said, breaking the silence between them. His eyes darted to her face before looking towards the circle couch where Starfire was eating a meal of her people and watching some ridiculous show. So they had some semblance of privacy.

"I'm okay, Rae. Just tired" He tried, taking another drink of his juice. 

"It's more than that. I can feel it. The Beast was out, and that always unnerves you. Was it bad this time?" Raven asked, giving nothing away. Beast Boy hesitated to answer. Instead, he finished breakfast and clean his and her plate. Once done, he placed his hand on the edge of the sink and leaned over it. With a couple of deep breaths, he finally answered her question.

"Yeah, it was bad." He scrubbed a hand on his face as he tried to focus on not feeling the satisfaction the Beast had over leaving Maximum is such a damaged state. "Not sure how Maximum is gonna recover, yah know? The thought of killing him..." Guilt rolled over him. He was a monster. It was hard to imagine him being anything else.

"You did it out of concern. Not because you enjoyed it, not because you wanted him dead." Raven reasoned, likely feeling the emotion off Beast Boy.

"He did enjoy it." Beast boy brokenly whispered. Raven was silence for a moment before she asked:

"Why?"

"He hurt you Rae. Maximum hurt you and that normally is fine in Battle. But he was going to  _kill_ you. And the Beast..." There was a rumble coming from his chest as he struggled to repressed a growl that was brewing. The Beast wanted out, just recalling Maximum's action was enough for the brute to want to finish the job. The metal of the sink creaked in warning at his grip. Carefully removing his hands.

" _No one get to hurt you and live_ " The words came out huskier, darker than normal the Beast pulling to life for a moment before receding leaving Beast Boy dizzy. Raven was at his elbow, her eyebrows pinched together in concern. Beast Boy reached out and took her hand gently off him, still uneasy about what just happened.

"Sorry, still a little out of sorts."

"I understand. But that suggests that he enjoyed the act because to him, it was protection. Not because it was a fun kill. Few animals kill for fun, most kill out of conflict or."

"Protection" Beast Boy finishes, squeezing her hands before stepping away. She nodded, placing her hand back under her clock. Now that the Beast had his say, he settled back in his mind, allowing Beast Boy to really look Raven over. She looked normal. It was hard to believe that hours before she was in a deep healing trance. 

"Raven, Beast Boy" Robin called, breaking the moment that was passing between them. "Team Meeting. We must go over what happened yesterday."


End file.
